In conventional IoT applications, a mobile communication device often connects to network-enabled apparatuses (things), such as smart locks, smart appliances, autonomous cars, via, for example, WiFi modules, Bluetooth modules, BLE (Bluetooth low energy), Zigbee modules, baseband modules (2G/3G/4G/5G LTE/NB-IoT (NarrowBand IoT)), of the network-enabled apparatuses that serve as host communication controllers thereof, to thereby perform operational control on controlled devices of the network-enabled apparatuses (the parts that perform normal operations and functions of the network-enabled apparatuses, such as the physical lock of a smart lock, the air-conditioning component(s) of a smart air conditioner, an engine control unit (ECU) of an autonomous vehicle) via mobile networks or the Internet. However, security flaws may exist in the controlled devices and the host communication controllers, particularly for open-source operating systems (OSs), such as Linux, Android, real-time OS (RTOS), etc. Hackers may employ the security flaws to hack into the controlled devices and the host communication controllers, resulting in big problems.